The Dove Among the Iceberg
by HeroProject39
Summary: A girl finds herself on the verge of hypothermia until rescued. She discovers she's in the middle of Iceberg Isle inhabited by humanoid animals and even a talking snowman. Will she be able to return home? Or will she succumb to the wintery life? (Ice Scream)
1. Before the Dove's Arrival - Prologue

_Darkness. It had greeted me its daunting smile upon my confusion as if enjoying the unawareness I possessed._

 _Bubbles. I hear them pass by my cold ears innocently, leaving me to wonder: Where am I? How long has it been since I last saw the world revolving around me before my eyes?_

 _And lastly, my body was floating in icy water. Something was dragging me deeper without my consent, though it didn't feel like the work of a living being..._

 _(Why is it so hard to breathe...)_

 _Mustering a slither of whatever remaining strength I had, I slowly open my eyelids. I quickly returned my action upon the swarm of unwanted water invading my eye sockets._

 _I once again attempted to see, despite the irritation. Deep blue was all I could make_ _out_ _._

 _(I need to swim...to the surface...)_

 _I forced my rigid limbs to move past the density of my surroundings. My arms and legs mindlessly flailed in hopes of lightening my dire situation._

 _I accidentally swallowed a mouthful of saltwater and thus, panicked as my movements became more wild and unstable._

 _(I'm...going to die...)_

 _Just when all is hopeless, I felt something large wrap around my forearm._

 _Shocked by another presence of life actually making physical contact with me, I blindly feared it was a sea creature mistaking me for food. Death by drowning is one thing, but being devoured as a meal WHILE drowning is another._

 _I desperately tried to pry the mysterious force off, all with my eyes completely shut from view due to fear and hesitance._

 _Whoever my handler was, it (or they) had an awfully strong grip and refused to give_ _in_ _my pitiful lashes. They tugged my arm hard enough to nearly rip my limb from its joint, in my current condition as it is._

 _I felt the water currents flow past me as my body was dragged elsewhere. To the depths or the surface, I wasn't positive on._

 _It was then I hopelessly gave in to my weakness. Maybe if I sleep to my death, the pain won't be as agonizing as thought to be. At least I'll be useful to someone/thing before my last breath. Dying in vain is rather an upmost shame as I perceive my final moments._

 _A curious thought nagged me to sneak a peek at my last witness._

 _Wondering who it could be, I slightly open my eyes._

 _A large black blur was all I could make out before I slowly returned to the abyss of darkness. I unknowingly noted the strange warmth around my wrist before losing conscious._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s) and the cover. Ice Scream belongs to Deep Sea Prisoner.**

 **Please leave a review! This is cross-posted on WattPad as well.**

 **(PS: I type these chapters on my phone, so excuse me for any grammar/format mistakes)**


	2. The White Dove

"...ey...Hey, please wake up..."

A male voice... A stranger's...

Seeing as I hadn't responded soon after, silence ensued. I wasn't sure if the person had already assumed I'm dead, but I didn't hear any other movement from him.

Gathering my will to move, my cold fingertips twitched. Something soft and flaky chill the side of my cheek and bare skin.

My eyelids shakily fluttered open. Only to widen abruptly once a wave of migraine struck me out of the blue. I retched out the remaining saltwater clogging my throat, each lurch draining more of my energy.

Overall I was utter crap. My body's completely soaked from head to toe, my muscles are about to buckle, and worst of all, I'm _freezing_ _like_ _no tomorrow._

After the excess water no longer lingered inside my lungs, the headache ensued.

I fall limp on a pile of snow (not atop the small pool of ocean water, fortunately). My breathing grew ragged as I curled up into a fetal position in an attempt to warm my body.

 _I'm so cold... Someone... Help..._

A faint pair of footsteps approached my direction. A shadow loomed over my shrunken frame as a gentle hand laid on my upper arm. Inwardly I shivered violently and almost inched away from the contact.

 _Stop... I just want the pain to stop..._

In the midst of my internal illness, my upper body was lifted by the same warm hand. My wet cheek brushed up against warm fabric, dampening it in the process. My head was supported, making me face upwards to the murky gray sky.

My vision became hazy.

A mixture of white, brown, and yellow filled my sight. I couldn't focus my hearing well to hear what the person's mouth is saying. If I had to take a wild guess, it's about my well being. In which case _I_ _am_ _about_ _to_ _die_ _in_ _your arms any minute now, just_ _to_ _give a heads-up so hurry_ _and_ _save_ _me_ _!_

After some voices echoed in my ringing eardrums, my whole body was slowly lifted upright on my feet. Unfortunately, I can't feel my muscles at all. My blood feels frosted by the coldness, and it had been longer than I'd like to admit.

Either of my arms slung over a pair of shoulders. Was there another person...?

Unable to even support my own weight, my head hung low as my dangling legs trailed behind by the tips of my toes. My shoulders and hands shivered visibly.

They're gonna have to keep their grip tight along the way, because I can't stress how badly my body is. They might as well be carrying a half-dead corpse.

My stiff fingers clenched either of their clothes just lightly for them to acknowledge.

My eyelids found themselves shunning from the white world.

I...should...sleep...for now...

...

 _My young childhood self, just only six, watched_ _my_ _grandfather tend_ _to_ _the_ _pigeon coop._

 _My twinkling doe-_ _like_ _eyes_ _watched his nurturing gestures reach_ _to_ _the_ _gray birds_ _as_ _they returned_ _the_ _act_ _with_ _mutual respect. Oddly, it_ _was_ _something I sort_ _of_ _understood_ _after_ _quietly witnessing him care for_ _the_ _pigeons_ _at_ _my_ _age during_ _the_ _time._

 _"Grandpa,"_

 _His dark_ _eyes_ _crinkled_ _with_ _age gazed_ _at_ _my_ _tiny form. He sends_ _me_ _a loving smile. "Yes?"_

 _"Why do_ _you_ _take care_ _of_ _the_ _birdies?" I_ _had_ _innocent intentions within_ _that_ _query,_ _of_ _course. So naturally, I asked him_ _the_ _reason._

 _The elder man simply smiled. Closing_ _the_ _cage,_ _he_ _glances over_ _the_ _numerous_ _of_ _flapping_ _and_ _cooing pigeons innocently minding their own business. They never showed signs_ _of_ _fear_ _or_ _hostility, I_ _had_ _noted. They don't_ _seem_ _to_ _dislike being imprisoned_ _as_ _being_ _with_ _my_ _grandparent goes._

 _Instead_ _of_ _answering_ _my_ _question immediately,_ _my_ _grandfather asked, "Do_ _you_ _like_ _birds_ _in_ _general?"_

 _Not sure where_ _he_ _intends_ _to_ _direct_ _the_ _discussion, I responded, "I don't dislike_ _them_ _." I honestly hadn't_ _thought_ _much about birds, since they_ _were_ _just there_ _and_ _fly around_ _the_ _city. So I didn't_ _mind_ _much._

 _Grandfather then continues, "I_ _am_ _rather fond_ _of_ _birds,_ _you_ _see_ _. Have I told_ _you_ _I used_ _to_ _make bird houses_ _and_ _researched_ _from_ _my_ _window?"_

 _I shook_ _my_ _head. "No,_ _but_ _that_ _sounds_ _like_ _fun."_

 _"Indeed it has_ _been_ _. I find_ _them_ _to_ _be beautiful_ _in_ _their own ways." Walking over_ _to_ _a different cage,_ _he_ _scoops a serving_ _of_ _bird feed_ _in_ _his_ _hand_ _and_ _opened_ _the_ _lid_ _with_ _his other. The pigeons spring their sharp claws onto his sleeved arms_ _as_ _a perching spot_ _and_ _pecked_ _on_ _the_ _seeds_ _and_ _grain._

 _He chuckles. "Now now, there's plenty enough for everyone." Saying_ _this_ _,_ _he_ _brought_ _the_ _empty steel_ _plate_ _from_ _the_ _near corner_ _of_ _the_ _cage_ _and_ _poured_ _the_ _rest for others_ _to_ _eat. Patting_ _the_ _bits_ _from_ _his palms,_ _the_ _old man waits for_ _the_ _birds_ _to_ _fully enter inside before locking_ _the_ _lid._

 _He sighs softly under his breath. Though it wasn't a tired kind. "Perhaps I'm getting too old_ _to_ _continue..." He ensues without allowing_ _me_ _to_ _speak, "Ah yes, back_ _to_ _your question."_

 _He picked up a stray white feather lying beside_ _the_ _barred cages._

 _"Most birds are capable_ _of_ _flying, yes? While those do, others such_ _as_ _penguins_ _and_ _ostriches survive other than using wings meant for_ _the_ _skies."_

 _I_ _slowly_ _bobbed_ _my_ _head, patiently listening_ _in_ _word for word._

 _"Doesn't_ _that_ _reflect our society_ _in_ _a way? The disabled people_ _and_ _the_ _ones_ _who_ _are different_ _from_ _normal people... I wanted_ _to_ _see_ _how_ _the_ _birds_ _see_ _the_ _world_ _as_ _they have a broad range_ _from_ _the_ _skies_ _to_ _the_ _Earth_ _to_ _the_ _sea."_

 _A breeze passes by_ _the_ _rooftop we both_ _were_ _on_ _._

 _My_ _eyes_ _watched_ _the_ _feather pinched between his calloused fingers sway along_ _the_ _gust_ _of_ _wind._

 _"I admire_ _them_ _. The ones_ _who_ _are free... Free_ _to_ _explore_ _the_ _outside world, without being binded. That_ _is_ _why..."_

 _The feather slips_ _from_ _his hold,_ _and_ _flees_ _to_ _the_ _brilliant_ _blue_ _sky_ _as_ _the_ _breeze takes it_ _to_ _wherever it leads._

 _"That_ _is_ _why, I want_ _you_ _to_ _be content_ _with_ _your life_ _and_ _be free_ _to_ _follow your path." A sincere smile brightened his wrinkly visage. "I'll be there_ _to_ _support_ _you_ _. Until_ _you_ _find your wings_ _to_ _fly, just_ _like_ _these pigeons..."_

 _His_ _eyes_ _gazed into_ _mine_ _._

 _"Don't forget_ _the_ _gift your_ _parents_ _had_ _left_ _you_ _. Take it_ _with_ _pride,_ _and_ _live_ _with_ _confidence."_

 _"My gift..." My_ _small_ _hands clenched_ _the_ _hem_ _of_ _my_ _shirt._

 _My_ _eyes_ _,_ _the_ _color_ _of_ _freedom which_ _my_ _grandfather loved dearly, glistened_ _with_ _determination. "I promise."_

...

I awoke to find a white ceiling and a warm sheet draped over my dried body.

Half-drowsy, I inclined my head to the side.

An orange curtain hid whatever was behind it. Since I didn't have the energy (or I was too lazy) to get up, I was about to take a nap on the really comfy bed. If only my stomach hadn't called in with its "remarkable" timing to say, "Hey, you're gonna die of hunger after nearly dying from drowning _and_ **_hypothermia._** _Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge. Don't forget_ _to_ _subscribe for more notices about your impending doom!"_

(I swear, I'm not usually like this. This is what happens after avoiding a hair length from multiple fatal life events and the like. Your mind talks like a separate entity!)

Furrowing my brows, I slowly sit up reluctantly. I was wearing a white hospital gown underneath. And undergarment (fresh, mind you) that doesn't feel like mine. Cough, moving on...

Is anyone even in the building now? Can I even trust this place to be safe? Looks can be deceiving they say, and there's nothing wrong being cautious with that.

Removing the blanket off me, I force my legs to the ledge of the bed. When I got up to my feet...

I immediately collapsed like Jenga blocks.

My expression became dubiously stiff. What...?

I pulled myself up with support from the bed. Along the way, my body swayed almost unnaturally.

Just how bad in shape am I?!

Stubbornly, I stayed in what _should_ look like a standing position (not some old lady in need of a cane) in order to build some resistance. Come on, legs! Don't melt on me now.

After a moment, I dared to take a step forward. So far it's okay...

"Ah..."

The sudden presence before me almost made my knees buckle. Almost.

I slowly look to the source. I blinked.

Yellow orbs with black irises widened at my awakened self. In his hands were neatly folded clothes most likely mine. Judging by the traditional Japanese clothes he wore, I assumed he also came from the same nationality as I am: Japanese. Though I was more intrigued about his fluffy hair that had a feather-like _ahoge_ protruding.

His surprise morphed into concern. "Are you okay? Should you really be standing?"

Sensing genuineness in his kindhearted tone, I open my mouth to speak. However I clammed up afterwards. My throat's really sore...

I gestured to my neck for him to see.

The white-haired figure understood. "I'll go get a glass of water. Please, rest on the bed for now."

I nodded, sitting back on the soft mattress as he left to fetch me the water.

Something... didn't seem exactly right. Not necessarily bad, but more like strange. It might've just been his unusual appearance, but my woman's intuition tells me there's more to this.

And it never failed to disappoint me.

When fluffy boy (I'll just call him that for now) returned with the promised glass of water, I gratefully accepted it and chugged the refreshing drink. I released a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks a lot." I finally spoke, happy to find my voice had returned. I glance at the empty glass, only to stifle a scream when my hand darted up to my mouth.

Surprised by my sudden movement, Fluffy boy sprang to his feet. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

I hastily wave my hand that previously masked my unspoken shriek. "N-No! No! I was just...still shaky. Sorry for scaring you out of the blue..." I really had no better excuse for what I just did. The cause of that was...

My lips pursed hesitantly as I made the decision to ask, "Um, when you found me, had I looked like... _this_ _?"_ I gestured to my face where I noticed my skin had paled a few shades lighter compared to my original tone. But more specifically, my hair which is mostly white with the exception of a noticeable single black strand.

 _What happened_ _to_ _my_ _hair_ _though?! I_ _know_ _I originally have completely black pigments_ _! I_ _look_ _like_ _some anime character! Oh wait,_ _he_ _looks_ _like_ _one too._

Said boy tilts his head. "Hm? When I first saw you, you looked the way you are now. Though more healthier, of course."

I combed a strand of my now silver-white hair nervously. This will take some time to get used to. If I wasn't alone, I would've screamed hysterically, to put exaggeratedly...

Fluffy boy smiles. "I'm really glad you managed to survive. You've been asleep for two days ever since."

 _"Two_ _days?"_ Two days of staying unconscious is a bigger deal than I had realized. Naturally, I was surprised. _Yeah,_ _how_ _did I manage to live_ _after_ _what I've gone through..._

He nods. "Yes. I was rather nervous. But now you look better compared to the first time I saw you. May I ask how you feel right now?"

"I'm hungry." Was my blunt reply. Rude or not, my hunger is first priority.

Fluffy boy didn't seem to mind. "Great timing then! I've made clam chowder. Would you like to join my friend and I? He was the one who found you by the way."

"Sure." I'll be curious who's the guy who also saved my life. I better be sure to thank him as well.

Fluffy boy then realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your clothes and belongings have already dried and is stored somewhere safe. I thought you might need warmer wear and had asked my neighbor for more appropriate clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"It's totally fine. Thank you for your hospitality." I bowed my head to express my gratitude. I would've been fish food if I hadn't been found.

He smiles. "I'll wait after you change and come back with food. You must be starving ever since." He picks up a bag which had been sitting beside the stool he is currently sitting on. "Here are the clothes. Are you able to change with your current condition?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be good. A little stretch will wake my body up, no prob!" I say with a confident demeanor.

Fluffy boy chuckles. "Okay, if you say so. I'll see you then. We'll formally introduce each other once all three of us are together."

"Okay." I watched Fluffy boy close the door behind him in regards for my privacy.

He's actually super nice now that I interacted with him for a few minutes. I'd find it hard to find anything ill about the friendly guy. Wouldn't that be a twist...

I stripped off the hospital gown in exchange for simple indoor wear. I had slipped on a black turtleneck and matching leggings; both which were really cozy and fit my size.

I smile widely to myself, enjoying the warmth hugging my body. Gosh, that was like a nightmare. Almost as if I arrived at the North/South Pole. Man, does mother nature not play around... Wonder what would've happened if it had gotten angry.

I plop my back to the bed, releasing a contented sigh. How is it that the simple things bring so much paradise? Especially after nearly arriving on Heaven's door.

I rolled side to side as I basked in the super comfy mattress. Had I mentioned how ridiculously good this bed feels to sleep on? I might as well forever sleep without wanting to wake up.

I stopped when a few knocks on the door were made.

"Excuse me, have you finished changing?" Fluffy boy's muffled voice asked from behind.

I sit up. "Yeah, come in!"

The door opened, revealing Fluffy boy holding a wide tray of what must be clam chowder. The steam rising from the bowls reached my nostrils. Oh no, my desire to fill my holed stomach is about to burst in a not so pretty way.

I gulped in my accumulated saliva. Okay, calm down, me. This will be over soon...

Aside from the meal, I also noticed another new presence half-hiding behind Fluffy boy. They followed right behind him as the brown-cladded figure approached.

"How are the clothes?" Fluffy boy asked, setting the tray atop his desk.

I was speechless for a moment due to the shocking sight of the unfamiliar face. Though he does also have white hair, what I'm more concerned about is the more inhumane features he possessed.

I temporarily put my silent question on hold and responded, "T-They fit like a glove. It's perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that." He looks behind him. "Come on, Shiro. Let's introduce ourselves." He beckoned in a kind tone, almost like a mother would to her child.

"Shiro" hesitantly glanced between Fluffy boy and I, immediately avoiding my eyes as he did. Looks like we got ourselves a shy one.

I smile to express no harm. "Hi there. You must be the one who found me, right?" I waited for his reply.

He was quiet for a moment until he finally mustered the courage to look at my face. He nods.

Fluffy boy smiles at his behavior as if used to it before facing me. "We'll go first. I'm Yukisada. I'm allegedly the doctor here, more or less. It's nice to meet you."

I bowed in acknowledgement. "Same to you too."

Fluffy boy now officially known as Yukisada gestures to the other occupant. "This is my friend Shirogane. He's my housemate."

Shirogane nodded in greeting. "Hi..."

He notices my odd staring and inched away. "Wh-What is it...?"

I rather not beat around the bush for so long, so here goes.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking," My eyes locked on two particular things. "Are those...real?"

His white dog ears and matching fluffy tail twitched. The owner in question blinked at me with his narrowed beady black pupil, one hidden behind his bangs. "Hm?"

Sensing my subtle confusion and unspoken questions, Yukisada spoke up, "Let's talk over our meal. We'll tell you everything about your situation."

"Right. My name's Hattori Torie by the way. Call me Torie." I casually introduced myself, smiling a friendly smile.

It was only after knowing my current dilemma that I knew what I was about to find myself into. In this strange humble iceberg filled with humanoid animals and stranger things, how will a human manage to survive by the time the way back home is discovered? If there is any...

...


	3. Meeting the Polar Bear

A figure stood on the peak of the tallest snowy mountain the isle had to offer. Their arms were crossed as their pitch black gaze loomed over the small village.

"There is no need for humans in this iceberg..."

...

I took my time basking in the great amount of info Yukisada, the kind humanoid snowy owl, had provided. Now that my stomach had been cleared of famine (after having at least _five_ servings of his delicious clam chowder), I can clearly think straight. Currently, Yukisada and his snowy wolf friend, Shirogane, watched me process their words patiently.

I had stared at the empty bowl licked clean, supporting my chin with my fist.

Apparently, I wound up in the middle of Iceberg Isle residing full of other human-animals and even actual animals. Except the latter can speak.

What kind of dimension had the sea warped me to?

Also, I'm the only pure human to have arrived here. Which would explain the intrigued and also cautious news spreading around the village. Yukisada and Shirogane didn't seem to be overly concerned having me under their roof and in their very presence. Wouldn't they be more alert of a stranger like me?

I raised my gaze to the pair.

"Okay, I understand everything so far."

When I didn't say more than that, Yukisada shared a glance with Shirogane sitting beside him. He returns to me with concern. "What will you do after you completely heal?"

"It's obvious. I'll return home. _How_ , I don't exactly know." I doubt any outsiders will wonder around here unlike I, by chance. I don't even have a clue where to depart if I happen to leave the island. This place is more of an isolated territory, so I'm pretty sure there's no map to indicate the whole world.

 _Especially when I never heard of humanoid animals. Am I truly on planet Earth?_

The snowy owl seemed tempted to assure me to keep in high spirits, however I then inputted, "Well, I'm actually not in a hurry."

By this, both housemates gaped at my nonchalant attitude.

Yukisada's golden yellow eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Shirogane became gloomy. "There's nothing for a human to do here..." I hadn't missed the unspoken message behind his eye that didn't dared to speak the possible reality.

' _You'll die...'_

I smiled gently. "There's a saying we humans sometimes think about. _Home is where the heart resides_ , or something like that. Of course, I have friends and those I consider family waiting for me to return. However it's not like the world is about to end. As long as I don't forget about them, I can take things easy settling in and come back when the time comes." As I mentioned my last sentence, I draw a circle where my heart is for emphasis.

 _Plus, it's not like I earnestly have a reason to..._

I threw those thoughts aside and smiled reassuringly. "So there's no need to rush. I'm sure I'll get by the snow after a while."

The two didn't appear completely in rest, however they didn't deepen the conversation further. Of course, I hadn't told my story prior to being swept up in their homeland (no, I did not have amnesia, surprisingly) but I suspected they didn't want to pry into it in regards for my privacy.

And truthfully, I'm not mentally prepared to expose the tragedy that led me to this situation _yet_...

Yukisada smiles, the corners of his eyes curved in understanding. "You must be strong not to panic in this situation. I'm surprised."

I chuckle sheepishly. "I am, too." How I'm not rolling around the floor after the discovery of my hair or being hysterical in general is questionable. Must've been sea magic.

The wolf shrunk in his seat, bowing his head. "I would've cried..." He mumbled lowly more to himself, white ears folding to his nest of matching white hair.

I didn't let that go unnoticed.

"That's not-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

A round of knocks resounded throughout the room. We turned our attention to the source.

It came from the door that I didn't see used...

"Coming!" Yukisada stands up from his stool to answer the visitor behind the door.

When he opened it, a feminine voice laced with authority and perhaps subtle superiority spoke for the whole infirmary to hear.

"Where is the human."

From the bed, I curiously try to peer around the now flustered owl to see who the person looked like.

Turns out the one in question presented themselves for me when a girl in gray stepped around Yukisada.

Inky black eyes met with my ocean blue.

It was then I immediately sensed disguised hostility behind her calm demeanor. Looks like she wouldn't take a joke coming from someone's mouth.

The white-haired (so much pale pigments I've ever met in a row) pigtail female strode towards me, ignoring Shirogane who dug his face deeper into the collar of his gray cloak and looking anywhere _but_ her.

I tilt my chin up to share direct eye contact with her, as I was sitting on the bed and her standing with her arms crossed and large white paws sticking out past her fur-trimmed sleeves.

 _A polar bear, maybe?_

White beady irises bored into my calm yet unwavering orbs.

"Human, leave this place immediately."

Wow, she doesn't beat around the bush.

From behind the unnamed individual, Yukisada attempted to intervene peacefully, "R-Rocma, she can't-"

"I was not speaking to _you_ , was I?" The humanoid polar bear named Rocma glances over her shoulder to make her message clear. She won't listen to his words.

The alleged doctor became silent, and most likely unnerved by her rigid attitude. Not wanting to invoke her wrath, his gaze fell to the floor.

Is she one of the "higher-ups" of this isle?

Rocma reverts her attention back to me, tone rough as she simply said one word, "Leave."

I stared at her and try to read any ill intentions past her stern expression.

From the sidelines, Shirogane darted his gaze between her and I, concern and worry resting on me.

I smile like I would to a friend. "I can't."

Silence thickened the frigid atmosphere.

Both the owl and wolf sweated nervously as the bear and I continued to have a stare-off. She didn't seem to change in her mood as she then asked, "You _can't_?"

I nodded. "I need to heal up first _and_ also find a way back home. That would take a lot of time and preparation in the process. I'm sorry." I bowed my head apologetically.

When I raised my face, I had a wide smile accompanied with a twinkling gaze of joy as I then announced, "So while we're at it, let's be friends!"

Rocma stared at me in surprise. "What do you mean..."

I let out an amused giggle as I slowly rise to my feet. "I mean what I mean." I lift an outstretched hand before her. "My name's Hattori Torie. Call me Torie."

The atmosphere became stiff as we await the gray-cladded polar bear's response.

Her black sclera eyed my open palm directed to her before slowly meeting my innocent gaze. "What is this?"

My lips formed a confused line as I tilt my head. "You don't know what a handshake is? It's what we do when we greet someone."

Rocma silently processed my words as she then rose a brow at her large bear paws and compared it to my smaller and furless hand. In the end, she placed her paw together with mine amidst her confusion of human customs.

I bring my free hand to clasp her white and soft padded animal paw, feeling the warmth linger. I shake it, surprising the owner once again as I cheerily grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Rocma. I hope we'll get along well as friends."

Something sparked in her eyes as she watched scanned my visage for any ulterior motives. There was none.

When I released our handshake, Rocma softly sighs.

"Humans must be very strange, to accept living in our iceberg not suitable for your kind..." She meets my blue eyes, a serious expression replacing her previously calm one. "If you plan to reside here for a while, then I must warn you. There is a dangerous orca here who would devour his victims. Whatever you do, _don't_ come near the danger zones, nor the orca himself. He's very strong too. No normal human will survive on a fight against him. If you see him, notify me right away. I will take care of him." As she notified me this, her tone changed to an absolute measure, eyes hardening to convey her message.

Damn, no wonder orcas are also called killer whales.

Although I wasn't exactly nervous since I mastered self-defense in _aikido,_ I am well aware I can't overlook our differences as humans and human-hybrids. So odds are, this orca guy Rocma so bitterly talks about is not the sanest dude to encounter.

I nod. "I got it. I'll holler if that happens."

The polar bear blinks as though acknowledging my claim and duly bobbed her head. Her blank-stilled expression never changed even as she turned her back and blankly said, "Enjoy your stay while you're here."

As she approached the door, Yukisada stepped away from her path. He stiffened when she simply glanced at him without a word before closing the door behind her.

As in cue, all three of us loosened our shoulders now that the intimidating presence disappeared.

Shirogane sat on his stool much more relaxed compared to just then, lifting his face out from his collar he hid behind.

The snowy owl looks to me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Torie. Some of the neighbors here are a little cold, but they're good people once you get to know them."

I sheepishly laugh at how appropriate his choice of words were. "Guess that makes sense in an iceberg."

I wonder how long can I move around with these frigid people...

Yukisada continued, "Back then what Rocma said... She-"

"It's fine, Yukisada. I know she means well. It's only natural to be suspicious of me." I say so with an understanding smile, not looking upset or angry in the slightest.

I'm just glad she's not the type to use violence from the get-go. Thank goodness we only had a mature discussion like a sane person would _and_ should do. I was honestly on the balls of my feet ready to defend myself from her sharp claws most likely used as her means to fight.

Fighting a humanoid polar bear is not on my bucket list, thank you very much.

Feeling a surge of exhaustion wash over me, I yawn. "Sorry Yukisada, Shirogane. Can I sleep for a while? I need time to think about some stuff too..."

"Of course. Don't rush. Good night, Torie." Yukisada said.

Shirogane shyly glanced at me as I lie down and tucked myself underneath the warm blanket. "...Good night..."

"Good night..." I automatically said before shunning my eyes from the white ceiling and falling into a deep slumber.

 _Does this place even have a sense of time...?_


	4. Getting to Know Iceberg Isle

_Clapping thunderstorms resounded the sea joyously as if taking satisfaction of the crisis occurring._

 _Men in white sailor suits zoomed across the deck in a hurry, anxiety and fear etched on their dripping faces as the flurry of rain dominated the rocking ship._

 _Wrathful waves attacked from every side, swarming the wooden surface like no tomorrow._

 _The ecstatic skies cheered hungrily for more excitement, an income of boisterous lightning bolts leaving in their wake._

 _I watched my world flash before my eyes as several faces morphed into horror, ever so shrinking away as gravity decided my fate._

 _My hand reached out to empty air._

 _The next thing I knew, the blue sea swallowed me whole._

 _The audience whistled and showered the cast with praise as I realized_ _I_ _had been kicked off the stage._

...

My azure eyes shot open the next second, the white ceiling being the first thing to greet me.

Shaky breaths escaped my lips as my mind continuously replayed the last scenes of what was a nightmare.

After a few seconds, I groaned and closed my eyes. I placed the back of my hand over the top half of my pale face, peeking behind the gaps of my fingers to stare into the distance as I then realized...

A dark shadow loomed over my visage as I held back the need to crumble. My pride wouldn't dare to risk exposing weakness.

 _That nightmare indeed became the reality of the recent past._

 _..._

After what felt like a few hours of sleep, I had revived back officially from the dead. I finally found my burst of energy to wander around the iceberg. I'm rather curious to meeting the residents here, so you can tell I'm just itching to leave from my cooped up life of my rehabilitation.

Yukisada beams his friendly smile at me. "Are you ready to go out?"

I grinned widely. "Yep!"

I was provided suitable winter clothes that'll keep me warm while I'm outdoors. I had a knee-length beige dress with furred hems by the sleeves and a lacey petticoat underneath, two rows of brown buttons reaching from the chest area to the bottom of the hem. A matching beige sash was tied around my waist and into a bow behind. I sported a pair of matching knee-high boots matching the design. Additionally, I had a mantle over my shoulders serving as another layer of clothing.

I realized something. "Where's Shirogane?"

I haven't seen the wolf in the house since I woke up.

"He's out for a walk, I think." Was what Yukisada said.

I raised a brow but then didn't further go into the specifics. Maybe we'll see him later.

As the snowy owl reached for the door leading to the outside world, I secured my white fluffy hat defined in shape by the crown of my head. "I can't wait to get out and breathe in fresh sunli- where in the name of pancakes is the sun?!"

I stared at the endless space devoid of blue skies and sunshine.

I'll never live to see the day again...

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stepped out of the building and onto the sheet of snow dug underneath my boots.

Yukisada hummed questionably. "I'm afraid we rarely see the sun here. I heard humans need sunlight for vitamins, though I'm sure we'll find another way to get get around that." He says optimistically.

I hope.

And so, the Iceberg Isle tour began.

We started with the more occupied area being the village, which didn't take long since nothing out of the norm came into view. Most of the villagers stayed inside most likely because of my new face around these parts, but they don't seem to be very hostile and aggressive. More often aware and distant, as I could only greet hello to those who were taking a walk before they quickly excused themselves afterwards. I noticed some peering eyes behind windows and doors, but I didn't want to call them out like some creep and pretended I wasn't aware.

My guide reassured me not to become depressed by their shunning behaviors, though I waved it off as natural. I wouldn't blame them for being cautious of a stranger.

We stopped before an igloo-shaped house just like other households seen along the way. Could this be a close neighbor of his?

Yukisada knocks on the door. "Peraco! It's me!"

A few moments later, a little girl revealed herself behind the open door.

She smiles at the alleged doctor. "Hi, Yukisada. What's up?" It was then she acknowledged my presence behind the owl that she eyed me curiously. "Who are you? I never seen your face before."

I took the liberty to introduce myself. I waved with a friendly smile of mine. "Hi there! I'm Hattori Torie, but you can call me Torie. Nice to meet you."

 _She looks so cute! Isn't she an emperor penguin, judging by her appearance?_

The tiny figure looked up at me with her wide golden-orange eyes. "Oh, you must be the human everyone's been talking about! I'm Peraco. Good to meet you, Torie."

Some childish voices came from inside.

"Big sis, big sis! Who are you talking to?"

"Is it the human?"

"I wanna see, I wanna see!"

Three pairs of webbed feet gathered by the doorway, surrounding Peraco.

I stared down at the sight before me.

Oh. My. God.

"Aww, they're so cute!" I squealed in adoration as I basked in three baby emperor penguins blinking innocently at me. "Are they your siblings?" I asked Peraco.

She doesn't seem to mind my previous behavior as she smiled. "Yep! I'm their older sister. This is Torie, the new girl. Say hello, guys." She gestured her black flipper to me as she motioned the trio.

"Hello, missy!" They said in unison, making me elicit another squeal at their adorable selves. I'm _this_ close to giving them a big bear bug, but I must maintain a calm composure.

"T-Torie?" Yukisada called out to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized it was already too late.

"Ah! Whoops." I unwrapped my arms from their warm and fuzzy bodies, standing up straight. "Sorry about that. I got a bit excited there..."

The eldest sister simply giggled. "It's fine. I know my siblings are super adorable, so I can't blame you for _not_ liking them."

I couldn't help but release a giggle as well.

"Sissy, will you come and play with us?" One the little penguins asked.

"Yeah, we wanna play!"

"Pretty please?"

They looked at me expectantly with their twinkling round black eyes, genuinely keen having another playmate to hang out with.

I smiled, crouching down to their eye level. "Of course. But not now. I'm in the middle of a tour around the isle. I'll come back when I'm done, okay? As long as your big sister doesn't mind..." I along with the three baby penguins look up to hear her response.

"Sure. I don't mind having another friend around." She replied, delighted to see another friend was made in this small iceberg.

"Yay!" Cheered the young ones as I rise to my full hight.

"It was nice meeting you, Peraco. I hope to see you soon." I said earnestly.

The raven haired girl giggles. "Yeah, let's. See ya."

"See ya." I echoed before Yukisada and I leave her house while Peraco motioned her siblings indoors.

The white-haired boy smiles as we walked side by side. "You look really happy, Torie."

As it wasn't apparent that I had an ear-splitting grin. "Well, yeah. I mean, they're all so cute! I never thought I'd manage to befriend penguins."

Time to cross that off my bucket list.

After we had finished walking in circles, we then took a roundabout trip. Yukisada said there are some orca zones in some areas that he wouldn't suggest going through. Or else Rocma would come and scold us for not listening to her warnings.

Speaking of which, Yukisada points to a particular direction.

"If you follow that path, it'll lead to Rocma's house."

I could only hum in acknowledgement as I took note of the route. I should go there when I have the time. I wanted to say some things to her before it continues to nag me forever. Although I feel right now wouldn't exactly be the best timing since we're still on the awkward side of the boat.

Yukisada then points to a different location. A lone house stood in a high elevation by the mountain compared to the rest close to the ground level.

"Over there is Rock's house."

"Rock?" I questioned curiously.

Yukisada nods. "He's also a penguin, though different from Peraco. He's a bit foul, but he's not a completely bad guy when you get to know him better."

Sounds like a swell guy.

"Gotcha. Anything else I should know?"

"Yes." He said in a heartbeat, looking nervous as he scanned our barren surroundings before slightly leaning close. "If you see an orca around here, run. Don't fight him, or else you won't survive. He's very dangerous, and scary too. I'm afraid of what might happen to you, so please don't come near him." His golden orbs gazed at me in concern.

 _Again with the orca? Damn, just how bad is this guy's reputation?_

I placed my hand over my heart. "I promise I won't come close to the orca guy."

He smiles at my words. "I'm glad. Do you want to have hot cocoa when we come back?"

"Sure! Lead the way."

As we retraced our steps back to his home, I wondered where had the snowy wolf gone off to in this small land of ice.

It was only after enjoying a mug of hot chocolate had I discovered the reason the lone wolf confined himself in solitude darkness...

...

"I heard a human wandered into the iceberg~ Isn't that interesting, Rock?"

A rock-hopper penguin sitting on a chunk of ice stared at the blue ocean irritatingly. Recently the orca's presence occupying the past few days continue to annoy him. He scared away the fish as he joyously blabbered on about the trendy topic known all over Iceberg Isle.

Rock's narrowed red eyes twitched. However, he was not in the mood to talk so he spared the infamous orca his words and gripped his fishing pole.

Noticing the penguin's silence, the humanoid killer whale peers to the former casually. Releasing the nicotine accumulated inside his mouth, he held his lit cigarette between his gloved fingers as he flashed his sharp teeth into a sly grin.

"C'mon, _buddy_. Aren't you curious about the human gal?"

His eyeball twitched by the "friendly" tone addressed to him. Rock grunted in response. "Tch, wouldn't take long before that human gives up." He only said.

Sending the fisherman a blank look, the formal-cladded individual gazes to the perpetual murky gray sky. Breathing his cigar in, he watched the toxic smoke waft into the atmosphere.

 _'Maybe I'll visit the little birdie later...'_


	5. Ice Cavern of Solitude

Upbeat hums forming a random tune emanated from the orca as his head sprouted from the sea, an anticipating smirk featured. His black eyes sparked deviously at the inhabited iceberg.

"Time to find out what kind of flavor the human gal tastes like~" It's not often such delicacy winds up at a chunk of ice isolated from the whole world.

He swims closer to the borders, slipping from the tranquil seas to atop of the snow. Shaking off the droplets of water, he picks a new cigarette from his box and a lighter in his pocket. Flicking the ember to the butt of the cigar, he then takes a drag of it.

This orca will be taking a stroll until the birdie shows up.

Somewhere on the other side of the iceberg, a certain polar bear's ears perked. She withdrew her gaze from her current source of attention -in the form of a humanoid baby harp seal pawing at the pastel colored balls of yarn childishly- to the exit door.

Her sharp intuition warned her an unwelcomed presence had set foot on the isle.

Immediately, she begun to make plans.

Rocma rose from her seat, earning a curious incline of the seal's head eyeing the former questionably.

The bear gazes at the other in a gentle manner. "Mafuyu, how about we go visit the penguins?"

The young seal Mafuyu bobs her head, not aware of the sudden change occurring in her housemate.

...

"You're going out so soon?" Yukisada asked as I slipped on my cozy jacket.

"Yeah, I did promise I'd come to play with the little penguins after the tour. Thanks for the hot cocoa, Yukisada. See ya later!"

"Have a fun time!" I heard him say as I exited his house.

The memory of a certain emperor penguin's igloo still fresh, I confidently strode towards the direction where the owner resides.

Along the way, I spotted a familiar humanoid animal walking not too far off to the side. She didn't seem to notice I was in the area yet.

I perked up at the sight of the polar bear and called out, "Hey, Rocma!"

Said girl turned her head to my direction as I jogged up to her.

Rocma nods to me in acknowledgement, neutral as I had remembered from our first meeting. "Hello...Torie."

I smile. "Nice to see you again. I'm guessing you're patrolling now?"

She nods once again in confirmation. "Yes. Speaking of, have you seen anything unusual? Perhaps someone dangerous in the area...?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

No wonder she seems stiff now. Her eyes were scanning our surroundings as she spoke to me. For a moment I thought there was desperate bloodlust behind her straight-laced visage, but it didn't last long before we made eye contact.

"What are you doing by yourself here?" She asked, most likely cautious of my activities.

I respond truthfully, "I was gonna visit Peraco and her siblings since I made a promise to play with them. That's all."

Her black orbs blinked in newfound surprise when I said this. She seemed to consider my claim to be honest. "I see. Well then, I'll be off. I expect you not stir up trouble though." She sent me a final look before heading off elsewhere, disappearing outside of the huddled village.

I only shrugged her warnings off and proceed to my destination. It's not like I'm ever planning on anything devious, so what good will worrying about the consequences do?

My eyes glanced to the side, a curious thought stopping me in my tracks.

The lump of the ice cavern behind Yukisada's house led me to retrace my memories back.

 _"-Over there is the ice cavern." The snowy owl gestured to the entrance leading to the darkness within._

 _"Is there anyone living inside?" I asked innocently. I thought it was weird to have an ice cave in the middle of an iceberg that's literally a piece of ice drifted from the mainland._

 _A dark glaze surrounded his golden eyes as he glanced away, lips pursed. However he then smiles, albeit a tinge of sadness as he turned his back to the cave. He looks back to me over his shoulder. "Not particularly. It's not used often, so we just leave it be."_

 _My throat caught a lump, unable to find myself shrugging the strange shift in his character. I was aware of it._

 _What's different about the cave that made him act oddly?_

My feet found themselves arriving at the frame of the cavern entrance.

Cautiously, I stepped inside.

Hope nothing will go downhill from here...

Two different paths branched from the middle. I looked either side.

My guts tell me to go...left!

Just when I was about to head deeper into the darkness, a voice echoed the room.

"You must be the special human who wound up here."

My shoulders stiffened in alarm as I pulled to a stop. Someone unfamiliar. How come I didn't hear their footsteps?

Slowly, I turn around my heel to find...

A snowman.

A moment of silence ensued as my first thought came into mind.

 _So creepy!_

How the hell did someone make a snowman when I just got here?

"Hello? I'm talking to you."

 _How_ _in the name of Santa did a frickin' snowman talk?!_

Shocked speechless, I could only stare dumbfounded and my jaw slacking as I try to assemble my words in a comprehensive manner.

 _Breathe, Torie. Breathe in and out..._

"Are humans this rude? Hey!" He addressed to me, this time more irritatingly as he leaned slightly closer with his twig limbs lowered. Similar to how a person places their hands on their hips.

"...What?" Was my genius response.

The sentient snowman groans. He decided to just go straight to the point. "What are you doing in here?"

I blinked once. Twice. "I was just...curious." That part is true, but I wouldn't tell more partly because I'm still not over a talking _snowman._

 _Is this an effect from trying to accustom to the iceberg life?_

He seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. "Anywho, you shouldn't bother sticking your nose in here. You'll only find a pathetic sack of a crybaby holed up, so I rather suggest you leave. Before you catch his hopelessness, I must say." He says ever so coherent and loud enough to leave echoes behind.

A seed of anger planted itself in my heart unconsciously.

I raised a brow, hiding my twitching fingers behind my dress. "I don't understand who you're talking about. Can you be more specific?" My voice had found itself deepening in a subtle growl as I tilted my chin lower to stare at him. Surely an unpleasant aura would have him aware.

Whether he noticed, the snowman continued with his sneer, "Why, I'm talking about the dimwitted doggy! You met him through Yukisada, haven't you?"

I clenched my hands into fists, trembling slightly as I gritted my teeth behind pursed lips.

"Yukisada always spoils him. It's about time the weakling finds himself an island to live by himself. That way-"

"Hey."

The snowman paused, staring at me innocently.

"How long are you gonna keep up with your rude comments? Is that all you came to me to talk about?" A dark shadow obscured over my expression.

"Rude? I've only been warning you not to involve yourself. You'll just waste your time."

"Aren't you thoughtful. I could go without the unnecessary commentary." I left no light-hearted consideration behind my sarcasm as I then deemed this snowman as a waste of time himself.

Not interested in continuing our one-sided discussion, I turn around back to what I was previously doing.

I didn't hear the other occupant call out to stop me as I walked through the left side of the cavern.

...

I tracked the path with my hand lingering on the ice wall as I became accustomed to the darkness. A breeze coming from further down chilled my body despite the warm articles of clothing I had on.

I rubbed my frigid cheeks with my free hand (I had a pair of gloves worn). Looks like I need to go back to Yukisada's place for hot cocoa again after this.

A frown tugged my lips, hot air escaping into short white puffs of steam partly clouding my vision.

Why would anyone want to be in a cold and lonely place like this?

Seeing dim light stretch from behind the other side of the tunnel, I was filled with hope to continue walking.

When I arrived, my feet stopped just between the borderline of light and darkness as I watched the scene before me.

A human-sized bundle of gray had been wrapped snug from the cold, lying on the lone bench with the back faced away from me. A pair of white animal ears and a fluffy tail protruded from the cloak, twitching here and then.

My visage crestfallen. A wave of bitter memories crept back to me.

 _"It'll be alright, as long as I'm here! So don't cry. I, Hattori Torie will be your friend!"_

Quietly, I walked to the figure as to not disturb his sleep, judging from the gentle rise and fall of his body and light snoring.

I stopped just before his sleeping form. From the corners of his eyelids, a teardrop formed, tugging my heartstrings in the midst of my surprise.

 _Murky blue clouded my eyes as the name etched in stone stared back at me._

 _Why...? Why haven't I noticed since then?_

My hand reached to rub his head between his ears in soothing strokes. With my other, I gingerly wiped his tear using my finger.

The more I watched him, the more fragments of my past had returned again.

 _"Why didn't you save him?! Aren't you his friend?! He trusted you!"_

 _I didn't meet her wrathful eyes as I nursed my hot cheek with my cooler hand. I didn't dare to relieve the sting in my eyes before her._

Words from the snowman still had rung in my ears.

So this is why...

I wrapped my arms around his body, to the extent where the lone wolf couldn't awake from his sleep.

"I'm sorry..."

Even I wasn't sure who my words were directed to.

...

After moments of staying beside him in peaceful silence, I exited the ice cavern when I had realized my initial goal from the very beginning had drifted elsewhere.

"I'm sure I'll make up my lateness with double the energy. I've got enough to spare." I said to myself.

"Then will you spare some for me, doll~?"

Surprised by the "doll" addressed to me in such casual (and rather flirtatious-like) manner, I swerved to the source.

Wait...

A black fish tail, matching dorsal fin atop black hair with a pair of white spots...

 _"If you see an orca around here, run. Don't fight him, or else you won't survive. He's very dangerous, and scary too. I'm afraid of what might happen to you, so please don't come near him."_

 _"There is a dangerous orca here who would devour his victims. Whatever you do, don't come near the danger zones, nor the orca himself. He's very strong too. No normal human will survive on a fight against him."_

Not to mention his devious eyes are eyeing me like prey...

Immediately I knew this is the orca everyone didn't welcome.

The atmosphere thickened between who will make the first move.

I spouted the first thing that popped in my head.

"Hey dude! Wanna be friends?"


	6. The Big Bad Orca

The orca stared at me in surprise, the smoke slipping from his cigarette butt to fill in the now somewhat awkward atmosphere.

I smile like I had asked the most sensible thing in the world. Said no Iceberg Isle inhabitant ever.

Understanding how irrational the scene played out, I couldn't help but let out a giggle to myself. I must be feeling pretty unusual today to the point I casually crossed my arms behind my head. Despite the gesture leaving me open for my body's weak spots, I wanted to express my willingness to befriend the other without qualms.

"I mean, if you don't mind. Of course, I heard of you from Rocma and others. But I prefer to see with my own eyes who's the big bad orca of the isle. And that's you, mister..."

He chuckled under his breath before grinning his sharp teeth. "Idate's the name. Mind telling me yours?"

"I'm Torie." I introduced myself with a bright smile.

"Torie... Quite a lovely name for a lovely girl~"

Not often told compliments of my name, I giggle. "Haha, I think Idate is a cool and unique name. Somehow I could tell it suits you."

Idate smiles, looking pleased. "Well, don't you know how to flatter an orca?" After a pause, he then concluded, "Alright. I'll be your friend."

I was surprised. "For real?"

That went surprisingly easy.

Idate rolled his eyes playfully. "You made the offer, doll. You should know who you're talking to, just to warn. Miss polar bear would jump in if she knows about our meeting. If you know where I'm getting at."

"Then you should go somewhere else before Rocma finds you right now." I said. I'm surprised he wasn't found before that time. It's been long enough for her to search the entire isle, and it's not even that huge in the first place.

He dismisses with a wave of his hand. "Nah, I'm looking forward to seeing her. It's been a while since we fought."

There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he spoke of the bear, a low rumble rising from his throat as he bared his teeth in a smirk.

My body instinctively squared itself when Idate's gaze met mine, who hadn't changed his smirking expression as he asked, "Say... Are you strong?"

I blinked, surprise by the change in inquiry. "Er, I...can't say? I do know how to defend myself, but I can't take on some buff dude with my bare hands, at the very least."

The black-cladded adult hums. "I thought so, coming from a human. Then tell me this." He exhales his cigarette, the toxic gas dancing around his eyes. "Do you have the guts to challenge this big bad orca you've just met?"

Alarm bells rang vigorously in my head.

"What do you mean...?" I asked, my voice falling quiet as I spoke. My smile had faltered.

Idate placed his hand on my shoulder, holding his cigarette away from his now merry close-eyed smile. His tall body towered over me as he leaned close to my face. I held my breath from the powerful stench of tobacco invading my nostrils.

He flashed his devious smirk, revealing a sadistic gleam in his dark eyes.

 _"Let's play, little birdie~"_

My blood ran cold when the orca suddenly gripped my shoulder with three times the strength.

A wince escaped me as my poor shoulder trembled under his hold. My arms were stiff, as if paralyzed from his sheer power.

 _He's so strong...!_

Meanwhile my opponent nonchalantly inhales his addiction like he wasn't attempting to crush my shoulder cap at the moment.

I clenched my knuckles from the paralysis and raised my arm to try prying his hand off me.

Not having budged an inch, Idate simply squeezed my shoulder again. As in "digging his fingers into my skin" kind of squeeze.

I bit back a sharp cry.

A pleased hum chimed from Idate. "Ahh, music to my ears. Haven't heard a human's suffering for quite a while. I wonder what kind of sounds you'll make for me."

He leans closer to my ear, his hot breath brushing my cold skin in his husky smooth voice, " _Especially in bed~"_

Despite the heat shot to my cheeks from the sudden transition in words, I shivered.

Okaaay, that's enough of flirting.

With no other alternative, I did what any lady friend would use when facing against a man assaulter.

I kicked his nether region.

As I had used my upmost strength to achieve this, I was satisfied to see the humanoid killer whale slacken his grip on me and crouch from the pain.

Instead of running away like any sensible person, I wasted no time in switching our positions.

I sidestepped around him to lock his arms behind his back, the cigarette slipping from his grasp as I pushed him to the snowy ground. Now I was the one to hold him in control.

I panted under my breath after experiencing the numbness of my left shoulder. A cold bead of sweat slid from my temple as I try to calm my thumping heartbeat.

Was this...excitement? Fear? Why do I have goosebumps?

Shaking those thoughts away, I focused my attention to the orca.

"What did you do _that_ for?" I interrogated about his attack on my shoulder, unintentionally raising my voice into a retort.

Idate glanced at me, a smile still etched on his lips. He chuckles. "Haha, wouldn't you like to know..."

Suddenly the world twirled around me before my eyes.

I chocked back a gasp upon my back meeting the white snow, my mind spinning along in a whirl of confusion.

Dazedly, I open my eyes. I was even more awake when my sore shoulder sent a jolt of pain throughout my arm.

Idate smirks victoriously. "Now _this_ is more like it."

Sadly our roles reverted back from the beginning. Now I was captive underneath his hold, a hand locking my wrists together and his knee placed between my legs.

Wait. This position is...

Idate raised a brow, amused to see me attempt to burrow my face from view. He peers closer. "Oh? Are you embarrassed? How cute-"

Torie uses Headbutt.

It's effective!

The sound of our skulls colliding still resounded in my ears as tears pricked my eyes and as I clenched my teeth.

Ow... I think I lost a handful of brain cells...

Unfortunately Idate didn't loosen his hand on me from my headbutt alone. I looked to see his reaction.

He had used his free hand to rub the red area of his face, sending me a fiery gaze peeked past his fingers.

"Looks like you're a much more feistier gal than at first glance." His leather gloved hand slithered around my throat, pressing a thumb to the area above my collar bone.

I gagged by the pressure.

"Stay still like a good girl while I have a taste of you..."

As he bared his sharp teeth just when he was a couple of inches from my neck, his body suddenly jolted to the side. He was removed off me and sent sliding several feet away.

I coughed a few times, slowly sitting up to gaze up at my savior.

Newfound relief and joy replaced my shock as I smile. "Rocma!"

The polar bear standing beside me glanced down with a hardened expression, a stern frown tugging her features. "Didn't I warn you to run? Have you ignored what I had said?"

My smile fell. "I...I didn't think he'd appear so close to the village though..."

Rocma closed her eyes before opening in agreement. "I must admit, I did not expect him to wander in here." Her black orbs glanced at the orca who is rising to his feet.

She stepped forward, posture dignified yet guarded at the same time. Baring her sharp claws glistening from polished use, she stared at her enemy.

Idate casually brushes flakes of snow off his suit before noticing Rocma's presence. He grins. "Ah, miss polar bear! It's been so long since our last fight."

"Idate." Rocma growled as she spoke the name of her most disliked person, almost snarling her sharp teeth at him.

Said man smiles a haughty smile. "Miss me?"

"Get out of Iceberg Isle, and out of my sight." She said disdainfully.

He blows a whiff of his newly used cigarette (when did he do that?). "Relax. My main reason is to meet the human, Torie." He glanced at me while I had found my will to stand to my feet. Remembering the things he just did to me, I stood my ground, looking back at him with unwavering nerves. I'm not afraid of him, I was more like surprised when seeing him in action.

"And devour on her flesh and bones? Typical damn orca. Leave, or else." Rocma warned.

Idate opened his mouth in surprise. "This isn't like the usual, Rocma. You never give me second chances, you know."

"You'll have none if you don't leave this instant. I'll kill you on the spot." The gray-cladded humanoid threatened.

Idate raised a hand as if to ease her. "Fine, fine. It was fun meeting you, Torie. Thanks for being my new toy."

The polar bear's eyes turned completely black as they sharpened in bloodlust. I sweat dropped, prepared to hold her back on her rampage if she snapped.

"Oh, and I've changed my mind," he continued, to which I asked, "For what?"

A puff of smoke escaped his lips before flashing a mischievous smirk. "Eating you."

I would've called it cannibalism if it weren't for his dorsal fin and tail there to remind me he's not exactly human. At least I'm fortunate not to lose a body part.

He snickered. "I'd like to see you again soon, little birdie. Bye for now~" With a half-hearted wave, he turns to leave the area.

We stared at his exiting figure until he completely disappeared from sight.

I sigh in relief, releasing the tension built up within me.

I bit back a wince when I fully acknowledge the pain coming from my shoulder. My hand reached up on reflex.

Rocma didn't let this go unnoticed. Sparing a glance at me, she then sighs softly.

"Come. I'll take you to Yukisada personally. I don't fully trust him when it comes to examining a girl's body, so I'll be responsible for that." With that reasoning, she shrugged her shoulder for me to follow.

I smile, following pace with her side to side as we head to the snowy owl's house.

"Thanks a lot, Rocma. You saved me there."

"...Just don't recklessly meet with that guy again."

"Alright. I'll holler for help even if I'm on the other side of the isle."

"That's what you said when I first met you..."

I simply giggled. "That so? 'All's well that ends well' is my motto. Haha!"

Rocma only shook her head as her response, mumbling something beneath her breath I couldn't quite catch.

And so, a flustered and concerned Yukisada tended my bruised shoulder under Rocma's eagle-like watch while I simply enjoyed a mug of hot cocoa within the duration.

"Torie, how was your playdate with Peraco's siblings?"

"...Oh for the love of-"


End file.
